robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Deja Vu
| season = The Masters | number = 48 | comic = Robotech Masters 12: A New Recruit | image = Deja Vu.jpg | airdate = 8 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Outsiders | next = A New Recruit }} " " is the 48th episode of Robotech (TV series) and 12th episode of Robotech: The Masters. Summary The interrogation of Zor Prime begins. Synopsis Lieutenant Nova Satori of the Global Military Police beings a complex psychological profile on the alien pilot identified only as "Zor". Zor suffers from amnesia and is haunted by agonizing nightmares. The clone doesn't know his dreams are based on memories he shares with his cell donor. Zor's interrogators do not suspect their prisoner is anything other than human. They believe they have captured a brainwashed civilian who has been forced to serve the Robotech Masters. Sean Phillips, the Casanova of the 15th Squad, visits Marie Crystal, who is recuperating from wounds suffered in battle. Lieutenant Crystal attempts a little reverse psychology to ensure the private's attention and wonders later if she's overplayed her hand. Memorable Quotes * Louie (after being nocked over by Dana as she runs to the simulators): "I know she has personal problems, but I wish that she wouldn't take them out on me..." * Louie: "By the way, Ion Guns don't rupture!" Angie: "Rupture, smupchure, it got us in didn't it?" References Characters * Dana Sterling * Bowie Grant * Louie Nichols * Angelo Dante * Sean Phillips * Nova Satori * Zor Prime * Rolf Emerson * Anatole Leonard * Eddie * Alan Fredericks * Miles Cochrane * Robotech Master Elders Vessels and vehicles * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Bioroid * Bioroid * Tirolian Mothership * Hovercycle Other * Sean again goes to the UIN Grorie Hospital. It is referred to by the narrator as "The United Earth Command Medical Center." * Marie is still upset that Sean flirted with a nurse in the previous episode. * Dana has a nightmare where she is killed by the Red Bioroid. Afterwards, she goes to use the Combat Simulator. She succeeds in the Bioroid selection on hardest difficulty, with 380,823 points (a new record). * Bowie plays the Lynn Minmei song "The Way To Love" on his piano. * Louie reads a magazine named "GuN." * Angelo says "I never miss a cue! Did I ever tell you about the time that I played Peter Pan in my kindergarten play?" He later argues with Bowie that he's not such a bad actor after all. His alias is "Mr. Campbell." * Dana uses her watch to check the time as she is outsider Zor's window, just as it turns 9:29 pm. * Dana uses the same gun that she had in "Metal Fire" * Dana claims to have been there when Nova pulled Zor out of the Bioroid Remastered Additions/Changes For the cut of Robotech Remastered, various shots were added in from the original Japanese version which were originally cut. These include a more gratuitous shot of Dana in the shower and a shot of her panties as she climbs the wall of the Hospital. Like many Masters Saga episodes, the title is left out by accident. Background information is based on an original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Deja Bū" (Meaning "Déjà Vu" in English), that was aired 1 July, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Frank Catalano as Eddie Ace Green * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Greg Snegoff as Alan Fredericks External links * * 12 48